tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas and Friends: 4-D Bubbling Boilers is the first (Second in Australia) 2016 Thomas & Friends special. and a 4-D attraction with cinematography by SimEx-Iwerks Entertainment and animation by Arc Productions. Plot It's a big day on the Island of Sodor: Mr. Bubbles is throwing a bubble party! When Thomas arrives at the docks, he sees Cranky crossly unloading materials and crates for the party. Unfortunately, he can't participate because he has to stay in one place. Salty is not worried, however, but he soon becomes concerned when Stuart, Cranky's friend distracts Cranky and he drops bubble liquid onto Thomas. Thomas is too much in a rush to go to the washdown. As he puffs, Thomas finds it hard to brake, as the liquid is making him slip. He finds it funny when bubbles begin to puff out of his funnel, but the fun is soon over when his signal turns red. After nearly hitting Emily, he puffs onto a separate track and crashes into the now boarded up Ulfstead Mine. Thomas soon hits some mine trolleys and bumps into some rocks on the line. This causes the coupling to come loose, sending Thomas down one way, and sending his cargo down another. Thomas soon follows in pursuit of his cargo, nearly knocking himself off the rails. Up ahead is a waterfall and Thomas notices two of the mine trolleys he knocked into are coming onto the same line. Thomas quickly puffs ahead and misses being hit by the two trolleys. Splashing into a waterfall, he lands unbalanced and is knocked off the rails. He feels terrible and to make matters worse, he does not know where he is. Suddenly, he sees Stuart, but Stuart flies away. Thomas begins to lose hope until Harold arrives with Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles. Edward and Rocky soon arrive to lift Thomas back onto the rails. Thomas tells them about his adventure, which gives Mr. Bubbles an idea. Soon, the party is relocated to the docks, but Cranky is not notified of this change. As the party begins, Sir Topham Hatt says that the party is dedicated especially to Cranky and as soon as Stephen puffs in with Mr. Bubbles and his bubble machine, the party begins. Cranky feels happy and claims that this is the best party ever. Stuart also claims that he's welcome as the party continues. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Some Workmen * Edward (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) Characters Introduced * Stuart Locations * The Windmill * Vicarstown Bridge * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Ulfstead Mine * Ulfstead Branch Line * The Washdown (mentioned) Cast UK * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as James, Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Bubbles, some people and some workmen * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky US * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Bubbles, some people and some workmen * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * The Sodor Brass Band plays the Engine Rollcall as a fanfare at Brendam Docks. * A remix of the original Thomas & Friends theme first composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell is heard. * An instrumental of the song I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside can be heard during the end of the feature. * It premiered at the Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts, USA on April 9th, 2016. * This marks the first of a few things for Mr. Bubbles: ** His first appearance since the sixteenth season. ** The first time he is voiced by Keith Wickham in the US, after Michael Brandon left the voice cast. * The scenes of Thomas travelling through Ulfstead Mine and out through a waterfall are similar to the journey he took through Morgan's Mine in The Great Discovery. * It is likely that Mr. Bubbles' bubble party was originally going to be at Ulfstead Castle since Thomas took the track to Ulfstead Mine which is located at the bottom grounds of the castle. Stephen's appearance at the party further proof. * In the accident scene, it is shown that Thomas' body is not attached to his frames, as this goes visible for a little moment as they clip through the footplate. * Chris Renshaw takes over the role of composer since Robert Hartshorne and Peter Hartshorne's contract ended after Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Gallery File:BubblingBoilersTitleCard.png|Title card File:BubblingBoilers1.png File:BubblingBoilers2.png File:BubblingBoilers3.png File:BubblingBoilers4.png File:BubblingBoilers5.png File:BubblingBoilers6.png File:BubblingBoilers7.png File:BubblingBoilers8.png File:BubblingBoilers9.png File:BubblingBoilers10.png File:BubblingBoilers11.png File:BubblingBoilers12.png File:BubblingBoilers13.png File:BubblingBoilers14.png File:BubblingBoilers15.png File:BubblingBoilers16.png File:BubblingBoilers17.png File:BubblingBoilers18.png File:BubblingBoilers19.png File:BubblingBoilers20.png File:BubblingBoilers21.png File:BubblingBoilers22.png File:BubblingBoilers23.png File:BubblingBoilers24.png File:BubblingBoilers25.png File:BubblingBoilers26.png File:BubblingBoilers27.png File:BubblingBoilers28.png File:BubblingBoilers29.png File:BubblingBoilers30.png File:BubblingBoilers31.png File:BubblingBoilers32.png File:BubblingBoilers33.png File:BubblingBoilers34.png File:BubblingBoilers35.png File:BubblingBoilers36.png File:BubblingBoilers37.png File:BubblingBoilers38.png File:BubblingBoilers39.png File:BubblingBoilers40.png File:BubblingBoilers41.png File:BubblingBoilers42.png File:BubblingBoilers43.png File:BubblingBoilers44.png File:BubblingBoilers45.png File:BubblingBoilers46.png File:BubblingBoilers47.png File:BubblingBoilers48.png File:BubblingBoilers49.png File:BubblingBoilers50.png File:BubblingBoilers51.png File:BubblingBoilers52.png File:BubblingBoilers53.png File:BubblingBoilers54.png File:BubblingBoilers55.png File:BubblingBoilers56.png File:BubblingBoilers57.png File:BubblingBoilers58.png File:BubblingBoilers59.png File:BubblingBoilers60.png File:BubblingBoilers61.png File:BubblingBoilers62.png File:BubblingBoilers63.png File:BubblingBoilers64.png File:BubblingBoilers65.png File:BubblingBoilers66.png File:BubblingBoilers67.png File:BubblingBoilers68.png File:BubblingBoilers69.png File:BubblingBoilers70.png File:BubblingBoilers71.png File:BubblingBoilers72.png File:BubblingBoilers73.png File:BubblingBoilers74.png File:BubblingBoilers75.png File:BubblingBoilers76.png File:BubblingBoilers77.png File:BubblingBoilers78.png File:BubblingBoilers79.png File:BubblingBoilers80.png File:BubblingBoilers81.png File:BubblingBoilers82.png File:BubblingBoilers83.png File:BubblingBoilers84.png File:BubblingBoilers85.png File:BubblingBoilers86.png File:BubblingBoilers87.png File:BubblingBoilers88.png File:BubblingBoilers89.png File:BubblingBoilers90.png File:BubblingBoilers91.png File:BubblingBoilers92.png File:BubblingBoilers93.png File:BubblingBoilers94.png File:BubblingBoilers95.png File:BubblingBoilers96.png File:BubblingBoilers97.png File:BubblingBoilers98.png File:BubblingBoilers99.png File:BubblingBoilers100.png File:BubblingBoilers101.png File:BubblingBoilers102.png File:BubblingBoilers103.png File:BubblingBoilers104.png File:BubblingBoilers105.png File:BubblingBoilers106.png File:BubblingBoilers107.png File:BubblingBoilers108.png File:BubblingBoilers109.png File:BubblingBoilers110.png File:BubblingBoilers111.png File:BubblingBoilers112.png File:BubblingBoilers113.png File:BubblingBoilers114.png File:BubblingBoilers115.png File:BubblingBoilers116.png File:BubblingBoilers117.png File:BubblingBoilers118.png File:BubblingBoilers119.png File:BubblingBoilers120.png File:BubblingBoilers121.png File:BubblingBoilers122.png File:BubblingBoilers123.png File:BubblingBoilers124.png File:BubblingBoilers125.png File:BubblingBoilers126.png File:BubblingBoilers127.png File:BubblingBoilers128.png File:BubblingBoilers129.png File:BubblingBoilers130.png File:BubblingBoilers131.png File:BubblingBoilers132.png File:BubblingBoilers133.png File:BubblingBoilers134.png File:BubblingBoilers135.png File:BubblingBoilers136.png File:BubblingBoilers137.png File:BubblingBoilers138.png File:BubblingBoilers139.png File:BubblingBoilers140.png File:BubblingBoilers141.png File:BubblingBoilers142.png File:BubblingBoilers143.png File:BubblingBoilers144.png File:BubblingBoilers145.png File:BubblingBoilers146.png File:BubblingBoilers147.png File:BubblingBoilers148.png File:BubblingBoilers149.png File:BubblingBoilers150.png File:BubblingBoilers151.png File:BubblingBoilers152.png File:BubblingBoilers153.png File:BubblingBoilers154.png File:BubblingBoilers155.png File:BubblingBoilers156.png File:BubblingBoilers157.png File:BubblingBoilers158.png File:BubblingBoilers159.png File:BubblingBoilers160.png File:BubblingBoilers161.png File:BubblingBoilers162.png File:BubblingBoilers163.png File:BubblingBoilers164.png File:BubblingBoilers165.png File:BubblingBoilers166.png File:BubblingBoilers167.png File:BubblingBoilers168.png File:BubblingBoilers169.png File:BubblingBoilers170.png File:BubblingBoilers171.png File:BubblingBoilers172.png File:BubblingBoilers173.png File:BubblingBoilers174.png File:BubblingBoilers175.png File:BubblingBoilers176.png File:BubblingBoilers177.png File:BubblingBoilers178.png File:BubblingBoilers179.png File:BubblingBoilers180.png File:BubblingBoilers181.png File:BubblingBoilers182.png Trailer File:Thomas 4-D Trailer (Now Playing)|Bubbling Boilers - US Trailer Video File:Thomas & Friends 4-D - Bubbling Boilers-British Narration File:Thomas & Friends 4D - Bubbling Boilers-American Narration External link * http://www.simex-iwerks.com/Default.asp?id=4&l=1&mcat_pid=187 Category:Promotional Videos Category:Parks and Events Category:Miscellaneous